


New Zealand's Boy Sanctuary

by Ferdin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Gay, M/M, Summer Camp, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferdin/pseuds/Ferdin
Summary: In the midst of a pandemic, ten boys and three camp counsellors have been lucky enough to escape to a remote summer camp in New Zealand. Join them on their activities and adventures, where they begin to learn a few interesting things about each other.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	New Zealand's Boy Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that I have ever published, and only the second story that I've ever written. I never thought that I would actually be doing something like this. I'm not sure if I'll continue to write more stories, but if I do then they will probably be of a similar theme (you can probably guess what kind of interests I have). I hope you all enjoy this.

It was January, 2021. The COVID-19 pandemic had changed most of society beyond recognition. Football stadiums in the UK were no longer filled with fans. Summer camps across the US and Canada were cancelled, to the disappointment of many children. Ski resorts across Europe that are usually packed out during the winter holidays were closed off, leaving the snowy mountains eerily empty. However, amongst all the chaos that much of the world was facing, there was one country that had managed to do things right and bounce back into an almost normal way of life: New Zealand. You see, Prime Minister Jacinda Ardern and her Labour government were very swift in enforcing a lockdown early on, something that other governments were not so successful in doing. New Zealand were able to lift restrictions when most countries were still under lockdown and the country enjoyed a sense of freedom at life becoming normal. Of course, travel restrictions outside of New Zealand were still in place, which is why the three camp counsellors and ten lucky campers of New Zealand's Boy Sanctuary were required to be COVID tested before arriving and also had to self-isolate for two weeks upon arrival. Once that was over, though, the fun could begin.

The camp almost looked like heaven. It was isolated deep in the New Zealand forest, approximately fifty kilometres north of Auckland and seemingly far away from civilisation. There was a twenty by twenty-five metre swimming pool and a lake about eighty metres or so behind the pool, with a sandy entrance before the water. To the right of the pool, as one was facing the lake, there was a basketball court, while on the other side of the pool stood a football (Americans may want to read that as soccer) pitch. Facing both the pool and the lake, there was a small play park with two slides, a set of swings, a climbing frame and a couple of unusual looking horizontal bars with straps on them, as well as a couple of horizontal rectangular frames. Just beside the park stood a bunk with six sets of bunk beds and one single bed, ideal for hosting the gang of thirteen eagerly awaiting their stay at the Boy Sanctuary.

The first three people to get off the bus were the counsellors in charge of making sure everything ran smoothly. There was Calvin, in his mid-thirties and from the US. Brown hair and about average height, he had a huge passion for travelling. Calvin was the one found this location which, after careful review, was deemed to be a suitable place for camp.

There was Markus, in his mid-twenties and from Germany. Slightly below average height and short black hair, he also loved to travel. In addition, Markus had a passion for fitness, and would often challenge himself on walking long distances.

Rounding up the counsellors, there was Conor. Above average height, black hair, in his early twenties and from Scotland. Conor didn't have as much experience in travelling as the other two, but he had worked in a summer camp environment before and knew just how fantastic this experience would be.

From Canada, there was Oliver. Dark brown hair, a hint of freckles and a loving personality. He had just turned eleven a few days before arriving here and had a huge passion for dancing. Oliver was also genderfluid, and during much of the pre-camp meetups he went by the name Olivia and used female pronouns (today he was Oliver and using male pronouns). Conor and Oliver had gotten quite close during these meetups and the two of them could be seen holding hands as they walked to the bunk.

From the US, there was eleven-year-old Josh. Long blond hair and an athletic build that still retained a little bit of puppy fat, he was very much into fitness, spending much of his free time working out, whether that was through running, circuits or anything else he could think of.

From Switzerland, there was eight-year-old Ben. Short, dark blond hair and a slim build, Ben loved football, video games and being out in the sun. Currently he was walking alongside Markus, giddy with delight. 

"Oh my gosh there's a pool?! Oh my gosh I wanna swim!" he exclaimed rapidly in a way that all eight-year-old boys do when they're very excited about something.

"Sure, and I'll make sure to throw you about, my little Ben!" replied Markus. Meanwhile, Calvin made sure the rest of the boys were off the bus.

From South Africa, there was six-year-old Gordon. Light brown hair, a smattering of freckles that resembled Oliver in a way but Gordon had more, and they were more obvious. With a cute, cheeky smile and a slim build, Gordon was ready to start his adventure.

From Belarus, there was eight-year-old Sergei. Light brown hair, similar to Gordon's, and a handful of freckles on his nose, Sergei played a lot of ice hockey in his home country. Of course, there wasn't any ice to be seen here but that didn't curb his enthusiasm and his sporting ability.

From the US, there was eleven-year-old Milo. Dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes, Milo loved acting and spending time near the open water (he was already eyeing the lake). Being one of the older boys, the other campers seemed to look up to both him and Josh, and the brunette wasn't afraid to set an example for the others to follow.

The next two boys were both seven years old, from the UK and had slightly long blond hair: James and Jackson. Both loved playing football and Fortnite. The two of them had developed a special bond even before arriving at the camp and, judging by the way they walked side by side towards the bunk, that friendship was only going to grow.

Finally, the two boys bringing up the rear both spoke Portuguese: seven-year-old Luiz from Brazil and nine-year-old Gabriel from Portugal. Luiz had short, dirty blond hair and Gabriel had longer, light blond hair. Both boys utterly adored spending time in the water. Like the Brits in front of them, they both loved football and Fortnite and all four of them had added each other on PSN so that they could play online together (Gabriel normally did the best, although Jackson was slowly catching up).

It was pandemonium for a few minutes once everyone reached the bunk. The campers were swarming everywhere to unpack their stuff, the younger ones in particular throwing their clothes, toys and all the other random bits and bobs that they brought with them in a very carefree fashion (the counsellors sighed at this, as they knew that they would have to get those boys to pick them up properly later). Conor and Markus chose the bunk beds furthest to the left, Oliver and Josh chose the second set, Ben and Gareth the third, Milo and Sergei the fourth, James and Jackson the fifth and Gabriel and Luiz the sixth. Finally, Calvin chose the single bed that was situated at the far right of the bunk. In an effort to control the chaos, Conor brought his whistle to his lips and blew, grabbing the attention of everyone in the bunk (and making James jump a little).

"Okay boys, welcome to New Zealand's Boy Sanctuary, a summer camp specifically set up to allow lucky people like us to have fun outdoors during the COVID-19 pandemic!" The Scot did his best to sound in charge and mostly succeeded, although everyone could tell that he had a boyish excitement in him that he couldn't wait to let out. "Us counsellors will work on a rotation. For the morning, I will be out at the lake, Markus will be in charge of the football pitch and Calvin at the basketball court. You are free to choose from any of those activities, as well as switch between them if you wish to. For the afternoon, I will be by the park, Markus at the pool and Calvin has agreed to place himself at whatever third activity is popular. The rules are pretty simple: don't hurt each other, be friendly and inclusive towards everyone and, most importantly, have fun! We are all very fortunate to be here during these trying times and I very much hope that you make the most of it." Despite being the youngest counsellor, Conor had been involved with most of the pre-camp organisation and had worked with kids before, so he knew what he was doing. "So boys, are you ready?" asked Conor, finally unveiling the enthusiasm in his voice, to which all the campers responded with a loud and collective, "Yes!" And with that, each camper and counsellor started preparing themselves.

***

Oliver, Josh and Luiz grabbed their swim shorts and got changed by their beds. As Conor was getting changed into his swim shorts as well, he was able to get a brief look at the three of them in all their glory. All were hairless, which Conor was pleased to see, and none of the prepubescent dicks were longer than about eight centimetres (Luiz's may have only been five centimetres, though Conor couldn't be sure). He was glad to see the Brazilian put on a pair of short speedos ("probably a cultural thing," the Scot thought to himself) and at least the other two had swim shorts that covered less than half of their upper legs. Once all four of them were changed, Conor directed them to the porch where he helped his campers with applying sunscreen on places where they couldn't reach. While rubbing the sunscreen on their backs, Conor decided to move his fingers a little on each boy's side, producing soft giggles from them. In particular, Luiz wriggled a little which put a smile on Conor's face. He knew that the Brazilian would be a fun one later on.

"Alright you three, let's head down!" Before long all four were by the lake. There was a rectangular float roughly ten metres from the start of the lake and a jungle gym about twenty metres from the float. Luiz hit the water first.

"I wanna go to the jungle gym!" he exclaimed as he started swimming in the way an energetic seven-year-old would (all the boys underwent an extensive swim test before arriving to ensure that they were able to swim in the lake without any assistance). Conor noticed his excitement and swam after him. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" shouted Luiz as he tried to keep his distance from the approaching counsellor. Conor came close, but Luiz just managed to reach the jungle gym first. "Ha ha, you're the rotten egg!" he laughed while pointing at the young adult.

"Who, me?" said Conor in his best impression of someone who was deeply offended, but inside he was cackling at the plan that he had just conjured in his mind. "I'm the rotten egg? Well I never...come here you little rascal!" And with that, Conor started chasing Luiz all across the jungle gym. Luiz did his best, using his small size and slender build to his advantage as he made his way through the inflatable climbing frame. Conor was rather tall and found things a bit awkward, but eventually his stamina won out as he got close enough to grab the Brazilian blond. "Gotcha, squirt!" he exclaimed as Luiz let out a joyful squeal. "Now, what was that you said?" Conor returned with the mock offended tone as he placed his hands around Luiz's tummy. "What was that you said about me being a rotten egg?" he continued as his fingers started wriggling across the seven-year-old's tummy, making the boy cackle.

"I diddidin't mean ititttt ahashshahaa," Luiz managed to squeal out through his giggles. After a few seconds his legs buckled from his laughter and he collapsed to the floor of the jungle gym. Conor used this to his advantage and straddled his legs over the little tyke before darting his finger up and down his tummy and sides, occasionally dipping into his underarms when they weren't blocked. "I take itttt baaaack ahaaHAHAHA OHGODOHGOD HAHAHHAHAAH."

"Are you sure? I don't need to tickle you any longer?" Conor playfully asked. Luiz simply nodded his head vigorously and the tickles were eased up. "Having fun?" the counsellor asked as he gently moved his hand around Luiz's belly button in a massage-like fashion.

"Hehehehhhhe yeah, that was gooooood," the Brazilian said soothingly, getting his breath back from the tickles. Luiz then moved onto his back with his arms and legs out and gently smiled with soft giggles as Conor continued to caress his tummy. The Scot focused on slowly moving his fingers across the patch of tummy between the boy's belly button and swim trunks, occasionally moving up to gently wriggle his finger in Luiz's navel. The seven-year-old let out a pleasant-sounding sigh as he felt Conor's hand caress his slim yet soft tummy.

Meanwhile, Oliver and Josh had made their way to the rectangular float. Josh, the more athletic of the two boys, climbed onto the float first.

"Hell yeah!" he proclaimed, "I'm the king here!" Oliver noticed that Josh was full of himself and decided to take advantage of that. He purposefully lifted himself up on the float slowly, suggesting to Josh that he was tired. Then, out of nowhere, the brunette charged onto the blond in a rugby tackle fashion, lifting him off his feet momentarily and throwing him into the water.

"Ha, take that, **king!** " exclaimed Oliver with his fist in the air as the long blond-haired boy got back to his senses.

"Wha....alright, so that's how you wanna play, huh?" replied Josh, trying to sound aggressive but his giddiness still slipped through. He leaped onto to the float and pretty soon both boys were into a wrestling match. Josh bent down and ran himself into Oliver, wrapping his arms around the Canadian's upper thighs. This caused both of them to fall down and, while still holding on, Josh got a decent view of Oliver's ass. Obviously it was still covered by his swim shorts but the blond was grabbing him in such a way that the back of Oliver's shorts were tugged down, giving Josh a pretty decent idea of how nicely shaped his ass was. As the American was distracted, Oliver was able to wriggle round and grab Josh's back, attempting to roll him over. Eventually succeeding, Josh did a 180 and now it was Oliver's turn to do some grabbing, this time pressing his face against the boy's athletic yet puffy tummy. Oliver's nose was now firmly inside Josh's belly button and he couldn't help but soak in the warmth and beauty that was currently placed against the brunette's face.

The back and forth of wrestling lasted for about fifteen minutes or so. Eventually both boys just lay there, recovering from their efforts. Josh placed his hand on Oliver's tummy, gently caressing around, and dipping his finger in, his belly button. Oliver reached over and began running his hands through Josh's long hair, going down to his neck and shoulders and then back up again. The two of them were smiling coyly while this was happening, and after a while they tilted their heads to look into each other's eyes. Oliver started to move his hand across Josh's face, stroking his cheeks, while the blond moved his hand along the brunette's tummy, chest and up to his neck. Both boys had turned eleven since they first met each other during the Northern Hemisphere summer. Not only were they a little bit older, but they were also more aware of the feelings that they might have had for each other. It wasn't clear how long they lay there, but eventually they heard Conor and Luiz swim back to the bank and took that as a cue that they should swim back too.

***

Ben, James, Jackson and Gabriel all chose football. In a flash, all four of them grabbed their shin guards, football socks and boots. Markus grabbed his football kit as well. The German was a huge fan of football. His team, Liverpool, had won the league last year for the first time in thirty years. Like many fans, Markus had been worried that all the hard effort that Liverpool had put in would be wasted because of lockdown, but thankfully matches were able to be played safely after a while. He had played a lot of football in his youth, which had allowed him to hang out with a fair number of attractive boys. Markus still cherished that memory of this blond boy who played football with him during a holiday trip. But enough daydreaming: there were boys who needed his undivided attention right now.

"Those who are for football, follow me!" Markus shouted, and started to walk from the bunk to the football pitch. The four boys followed him, all looking splendid and ready for action in their football kits. The German brought them to the centre of the pitch, where he explained the importance of warming up before playing. Then he sent the boys to jog a couple of laps before some dynamic stretches. During this, Markus was able to get a good view of each boy. Ben had a very athletic body for an eight-year-old, his light, slim legs making the drills seem easy. While he was doing some burpees, his t-shirt would momentarily lift up each time revealing his lithe tummy. Actually, all the boys had slim tummies--with the possible exception of James, who had a bit of visible puppy fat, but it was insignificant and didn't make him any less desirable--and Markus was able to get a view of them all while the boys did their burpees. He smiled, wondering whose tummy would be the most fun to touch. It was a tough choice as they all looked so cute.

"Time for a game!" Markus announced, after about twenty minutes of total warm-up time. "We will do three rounds of two versus two with no goalkeeper and a reduced goal size. You will switch teammate each round, so none of you can complain about things being unfair," he said with a hint of a smile. "And we will use shirts vs skins to separate the teams," he said with a bigger smile this time. "First up: Ben and Gabriel on skins versus James and Jackson on shirts. Ready?" Markus brought the football to the centre and did the coin toss. Skins won and Ben walked to the centre. With all boys ready, Markus blew his whistle to signal the start of the game.

The German was glad they would all be using different teammates at some point. It was incredibly obvious that the teams were currently unbalanced: skins were both older and more skilled at the game than shirts. Ben and Gabriel really did have an appetite for sports: they both nearly looked like mini boy gods with their impeccable upper bodies and athletic demeanours. The way they effortlessly moved around the pitch only confirmed to Markus just how much he wanted to hold them and discover how they felt. That game ended with skins winning six-nil. The two British boys looked a bit dejected, and Markus knew that it was time for a change up. He blew his whistle.

"Water break!" he instructed and all four boys grabbed their water bottles. Ben and Jackson decided to pour some of the water over themselves, they were that warm. After several minutes, Markus signalled to them to start the next round. "This time, we will have Gabriel and Jackson on skins and Ben and James on shirts." Shirts won the coin toss and James walked to the centre, ready for Markus to blow the whistle.

This was much closer than the previous game. Gabriel and Ben spent most of the match targeting each other. Several times they got into close contact, putting their arms around each other the way football players on the opposite team do when they're trying to get the ball. He couldn't be certain, but Markus could've sworn that the two boys were enjoying the rough play a bit more than normal. Maybe it was the way Ben reached down to Gabriel's lower torso every time the boy went in for a tackle. But what was more noticeable was how James interacted with Jackson. The Brit was definitely targeting his fellow blond too much and it was obvious that he wanted to feel more of his bare tummy with the way he moved his arms. Unusual tackling aside, the game went fairly well and ended in a four-three victory for the skins. Markus blew his whistle.

After their next water break, it was James and Gabriel on skins and Jackson and Ben on shirts (Gabriel had specifically asked if he could play all three matches on skins). Shirts won the coin toss and James, who eyed Jackson walking up to the centre, was determined to win after two losses. Upon hearing the whistle, James immediately started moving towards the ball, his boots making contact as he finally caught up with Ben's dribbling. Surprisingly, the Brit was able to get the ball away from the Swiss, and now he moved up the pitch, closer to the goal. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Jackson running towards him, desperate to defend his team's goal. Without thinking, James kicked the ball as fast as he could while dribbling, causing him to trip as he took the shot. He managed to score the first goal of that game, but that was the last thing on James's mind. Jackson had just attempted to tackle the ball off of him, but was too late and ended up falling on top of James. Both boys started giggling at the situation and Jackson couldn't help but notice James's tummy. He was a bit mesmerised and was about to reach out his hand before hearing Markus's whistle, which brought him back to his senses.

Jackson was incredibly distracted for the rest of the game. He couldn't stop looking at James's tummy. Skins ended up winning five-two, with Gabriel getting lots of praise from Markus for his ability on the pitch. After three rounds of football in the beating sun, the four boys were exhausted and lay down on the grass for a while. Markus sat in between Ben and Gabriel. The three of them were very much into football and they chatted about teams, players, game strategies, you name it. Ben went on about his local youth football club back in Switzerland and how he was the star player. Gabriel had similar stories about playing football in Portugal. Markus simply smiled, running his hands through both boys' hair and stroking their shoulders.

Beside them, the seven-year-old blond British boys were lying down next to each other. Jackson had removed his shirt and it was clear that both boys were enamoured with each other. After a couple of minutes, Jackson mustered up the courage to playfully poke James's tummy, to which James responded with a poke to Jackson's tummy. Pretty soon both boys were exchanging tummy pokes, which elicited shy giggles from both of them. The poking turned into gentle caressing, which turned into both boys moving closer to each other and feeling their hands all the way around the other's upper body. James even dared to drag his fingers down to the waistband of Jackson's shorts, slowly moving from his hip to the middle part of his shorts and back. Jackson started doing the same. At this point, both had their hand slowly dragging into the other's shorts, and both knew exactly what they wanted to do. But they also knew that doing so when there was an adult next to them wasn't the best idea.

***

Gordon, Milo and Sergei decided that they wanted to give Basketball a try with Calvin. As they didn't need any specific equipment for this (apart from the basketball itself), the four of them walked over to the basketball court while the others were still getting ready. "Walked" being a generous description because Gordon was closer to gleefully skipping than walking. The South African just had a knack for getting excited about nearly anything. Back at home he would try out a variety of activities: swimming, football, cycling, gaming, cricket, the list could go on. He had even tried rugby, although he could only play the contact version casually with his older brother and friends because his school insisted on tag rugby until he was older. And Gordon always wanted to try out new things as well. This is why he chose basketball: he had never played it before.

The three of them stood at the line next to one of the baskets as Calvin explained the basics. As an American, basketball was second nature to Calvin, but he was aware of the international affair of the group and wanted to make sure that everyone was on the same page. Once the rules were explained, he set out a series of cones in a line and got each boy to practice dribbling the basketball in between them. Gordon was eager to go first and Calvin found himself captivated by the boy. As the brunette weaved through the cones, the counsellor immediately picked up on his energy; how his hair moved about, how fast his delicious-looking legs moved, how his adorable little face was concentrated on the ball and the cones. Calvin could watch Gordon play forever, but it only took him sixteen seconds to dribble through the cones and back.

But he was just as captivated, if not more so, by Milo. The eleven-year-old wasn't the sportiest kid, but damn did he look good when he got moving. He looked more than good, thought Calvin; he looked bloody hot. How could people look at a boy like Milo and not think that they were looking at the most beautiful being in the world? Calvin wanted nothing more than to just run his hands through his silky hair gleaming in the sunlight, to cuddle up with and stroke him all over, to treat him like his best friend. He had similar feelings for Sergei as the Belarusian took his turn in the dribbling, his slim, nimble body cruising through the cones. Calvin always had difficulty picking out his favourite boy. It almost drove him mad, trying to decide who he thought was the most attractive out of the ten. Every time he thought that he had a firm conclusion, one of the boys made him change his mind. When all three had finished several rounds of this, Calvin thought that Milo was the most desirable. But that wasn't set in stone.

"Well done, boys! All of you were pretty impressive on that drill there," Calvin beamed at them, and not just for the stated reason. "Next, we will practice taking shots. I would like you all to stand in a line here," he said as he placed a cone inside the three-point line and directly in line with the basket. "You can take as much of a run up as you want, but I would encourage you to focus on accuracy rather than throwing the ball as hard as you can." The boys assumed the same order as before. Gordon stepped back several metres before taking his run up, before jumping into the air and...throwing the ball wide to the left. "That's alright, you were close. Not bad for someone who's never played before!" Calvin said encouragingly. He said this from right next to the basket so that it was easier for him to retrieve the ball. At least, that was the official reason. The actual reason was that Calvin knew that, if a boy attempted to jump up and take a basketball shot, his shirt would inevitably lift up. For the next while he simply enjoyed the view of Gordon, Milo and Sergei showing off their tummies. And again, Calvin struggled to decide who had the better tummy. Gordon had such a slender tummy that was begging to be caressed. Sergei had this adorable looking belly button which complemented his silky-smooth tummy. And Milo had, well, the kind of tummy that immediately set Calvin into dreaming about placing his hands around and giving it a good rub as he cuddled in bed with the brunette.

After several minutes, Calvin blew his whistle. "Alright boys, time for some scrimmage! Since there are only three of you, we will first do some free-for-all. Now, I would like you all to stand in a semicircle fashion here," he said while gesturing at the centre of the court, "and I will throw the ball up when you're ready." The boys got into position. "Ready? Okay, three, two, one," and with a blow of his whistle, Calvin threw the ball up. In a flash, all three jumped for the ball. Milo, being the tallest, was able to nudge the ball in his direction and was soon in possession of it. Sergei began to mark him, and dipped down to successfully nab the ball off of Milo as he attempted to sidestep past the Belarusian. Now Sergei had the ball, and he worked out that it would be difficult to try and get close with both boys marking him. So he went for a long shot and got surprisingly close to the net, missing by only a few centimetres.

The game continued with Milo and Sergei having the majority of the possession. Poor Gordon did his best, but the six-year-old simply didn't have the athletic ability to keep up with the older boys. Boy did he try though, Calvin thought to himself. He really did admire boys who put their heart and soul into everything, even if they weren't necessarily good at whatever they were doing. Calvin also liked it when boys enjoyed getting physically close to each other, such as certain moments in this scrimmage game.

"Oof," Sergei let out as Milo attempted to steal the ball. Only he didn't just steal it; he accidentally jabbed his hand into the boy's lower side. This caused Sergei to jump in the air and gasp a little. Milo may have done that accidentally, but the brunette had no idea that it would feel that good. So the next time he got physically close to one of the boys, it wouldn't be accidental. A couple of minutes later, Gordon had a rare opportunity to have possession of the ball. Milo seized his chance. He dashed towards the South African and faced him. Without much hesitation, Milo moved his right arm to brush against Gordon's side. His reaction was immediate: a short but sharp squeak from the boy as he lost control of the ball. Milo regained possession, took a shot from outside the three-point line and scored. Calvin blew his whistle.

"Fantastic shot Milo! I loved how you made the effort to line yourself up accurately before shooting." Calvin smiled at him as he ruffled the brunette's hair, confirming that it did indeed feel really good to run his hands through Milo's hair. "I think that will do for us. In the end, I have Milo at twenty-one, Sergei at sixteen and Gordon at four. I wouldn't worry about the actual scores: what matters is that you have all improved and have given it your all for this activity. I hope everyone enjoyed themselves!" There was a positive vibe among the boys. Even Gordon, who was completely outclassed, seemed cheerful. Calvin and the boys decided to rest up a bit on the grass area just beside the court. While they chatted, Milo was stuck in his own world. Why did he get that funny feeling when he touched Sergei and Gordon like that? It was a feeling that he noticed more over the past month or so. It made him feel all tingly inside, for lack of a better word. In fact, looking over at Sergei now gave Milo that strange tingly feeling again. Milo had been given "the talk" from his parents so he knew about sex and stuff, but surely this couldn't be what he was feeling towards Sergei, right? Suddenly, as Gordon got up to practice some more shots, Milo realised that he would very much enjoy touching Sergei, and maybe he'd enjoy doing some other things with him...he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

***

It was lunchtime at New Zealand's Boy Sanctuary. All the boys talked about their morning activities. Ben and Gabriel went on about how their football skills were second to none. Oliver and Josh were eager to tell people how fun swimming out on the lake was. Gordon wouldn't stop admiring Milo and Sergei at how cool their basketball skills were and how he just wanted to run around and try everything.

"So what will you choose next?" Luiz asked nobody in particular. "I can't decide between the park and the pool. Playing in the water was so much fun!"

"I think I'll go for both," replied Gordon, "there's a park near my house in South Africa and we go there all the time. Hey Luiz, after lunch I challenge you to a swim race at the pool! Two lengths, fifty metres. I swam my first fifty metres before coming here. I love swimming!" He said it all rather quickly, his excitement oozing through him.

"Okay sure! I swim all the time. I'll race you! Fifty metres, no problem!" The Brazilian replied with equal levels of enthusiasm. Conor watched on while that conversation happened and smiled. He always found it especially cute when the younger boys talked so fast and full of energy. Of course, the older boys were fun to be with as well, but there was a certain level of bubbly excitement that six and seven-year-olds seemed to possess.

"So, do any of you have a favourite so far?" the Scot asked as he dug into his tuna sandwich. "I mean, us three know perfectly well why we signed up for this. I've got my eye on Oliver. I saw him and Josh wrestling on the lake. I think that they were perhaps enjoying it a bit too much." He added with a grin. Looking over at Oliver, Conor commented, "Just look at that beautiful, freckle-filled face. And the way his hair is sitting. He's perfect. And he recently turned eleven. I know the perfect birthday present for him."

"Oh I don't know," Calvin started, "you know how difficult it is for me to make these choices. If I had to choose, I guess Milo was really exceptional today. I couldn't take my eye off him. I even got to tousle his hair a bit! And that Portuguese boy who played football with Markus--Gabriel, yes, that's his name. He could be my favourite as well."

"Yeah, Gabriel is an exceptional boy." Markus joined in on the boy fawning. "But have you guys seen Ben? Oh my, he's like a little boy god. I got to see him shirtless while he played and I'm not exaggerating when I say this: I could not take my eye off him." The three guys all exchanged their opinions on the boys as they continued their lunch. They knew things would only get more interesting: after all, it was their idea to add certain features to the park.

***

After a bit of faffing about, all the boys and counsellors were ready to choose their next activities. Conor signalled for the attention of the boys.

"Remember, I'll be at the park, Markus at the pool and Calvin will fill in wherever else is popular. Also a reminder that you don't have to stick to an activity once you've chosen it--you can switch whenever you like. A free-for-all, if you will."

"Anyone for the pool?" asked Markus, to which Gordon and Luiz simultaneously shot their hands up and grabbed their swim shorts. James, Jackson, Ben and Gabriel followed suit. As Markus got changed, he was able to get a good view at what all six of them were packing. No pubic hair, which shouldn't come as a surprise give how old the boys were, and all of them pretty small. Brilliant, thought Markus. The smaller the better. In particular he found himself glancing at Ben more, imagining how damn good it would feel to, well, feel his eight-year-old pecker. Calvin noticed that more than half of the boys chose the pool and signalled to Markus that he would be getting changed as well to assist with the German. And like Markus, Calvin was in awe at what the boys were displaying when they were getting changed.

Gordon and Luiz ran to the pool and jumped in before Calvin had even finished getting changed.

"Ready?" Gordon shouted while treading water.

"Hold on! We need to have someone else to start the race so that it's fair," replied Luiz. The others had arrived. Markus stood behind the boys, both with their hands locked onto the edge of the pool, ready to push off.

"Gordon! Luiz! Are you ready?" the German shouted, with Calvin at the corner to judge who touched the wall first. Gabriel was at the other side to make sure both boys touched that wall.

"Yes!" exclaimed both boys.

"Alright then. Take your marks...," there was a pause, then Markus sounded his whistle. It really was a sight to see boys so young swim as fast as they could. Gordon started out with an unbelievable tempo, his arms and legs splashing and ripping through the water. The South African made it to the halfway point first, but then he started to fatigue badly. Luiz had actually done a proper swim race before and knew what he was doing. In the end, he finished around ten seconds ahead of Gordon, who was left trailing. The six-year-old was breathing very heavily when he finished, his heart pounding.

"My chest...feels like it's...on fire...," he managed to get out before sitting up on the poolside to rest. Luiz wasn't as puffed out, but after giving Gordon a high five, he also needed a bit of recovery.

Meanwhile, James and Jackson took their turn in jumping into the pool, with sweet boy giggles coming from them as they splashed each other. Both blonds started swimming together, playing a game of tag and even attempting to throw each other in. But once they started making contact, they were reminded of the incident after the football games. Suddenly both boys moved slowly closer to each other. Jackson put his hand through James's hair, and James placed his fingers on Jackson's tummy. Both boys started lightly caressing each other, Jackson moving around James's neck and shoulders and James exploring Jackson's tummy. After less than a second of this interaction, Jackson started giggling.

"What?" James inquired. "What's so funny?" He started giggling at Jackson's giggles.

"Nothing, it just tiiiitickles," squeaked Jackson, with James's hand still on him.

"Oh, you're ticklish? So am I. My parents tickle me a lot."

"So do mine! And my older sister and brother join in--sometimes all four of them would gang up on me, with two of them holding down my arms and legs and the other two tickling me."

"Yeah same, my parents always play this game of holding me down and tickling me." Then a smile approached James's face. "But now I'm the tickle monster!" Jackson now had his British buddy pouncing on him. He felt fingers darting across his tummy and under his arms. "Oh nonon ahehehaha oh god," laughed Jackson as he instinctively tried to break away from James's grip. After several tickly seconds, Jackson managed to sneak his own hand on James's tummy. Soon both boys felt hands running around their upper bodies. They were in a complete fit of giggles. Inside their minds, though, they felt a different kind of excitement. Neither boy knew exactly what they were feeling, but they both knew that it felt damn good. Without thinking, James positioned his hand lower and touched the left side of Jackson's shorts. With his heart hammering, James slowly moved his hand across until it rested in between his friend's legs. To his surprise, Jackson didn't try to fight him off and instead continued to tickle and roughhouse. That whole process of moving his hand down felt like an eternity for James, even though it was less than fifteen seconds in reality.

James and Jackson were so involved in their game of tickle monster that they didn't notice Gabriel and Luiz sneaking up behind them. The two whispered in Portuguese as they got closer so that they wouldn't be understood. Finally, Gabriel superimposed himself in between the two blonds.

"Gotcha!" he shouted as he grabbed both boys on either side of him. Now that Gabriel had Jackson tucked into his left arm and James into his right arm, he started claw tickling both of their tummies.

"NahahaHAHAHAH naaaaat fairrariirr aahahahaaa," James and Jackson let out. They were in full blown laughter now. Luiz decided to join in on the fun and swam under the water, grabbed Jackson's right foot (although Luiz himself wasn't completely sure whose foot he grabbed) and started skittering his fingers all across the boy's foot. Jackson was now very much in complete hysterics. His arms were thrashing about like crazy, splashing water everywhere. James, who wasn't getting tickled quite as much, managed to twist around and poke Gabriel's lower side. The blond Portuguese boy squeaked, jumped into the air and loosened his grip on the two Brits. Now Gabriel found himself under tickle assault from the two boys who he was previously tormenting. Jackson climbed onto his back, doing his best to pin Gabriel's arms behind his back, while James glided his fingers up and down his sides, dipping into his armpits.

Gabriel realised that he could probably fight both of them off without much effort if he really wanted to, but he decided that he was actually enjoying this. He had never really been tickled that much before and it was a lot more pleasurable than he envisioned. When Luiz joined in with an attack on the front of his tummy, though, Gabriel reached his limit.

"Hahahah okokokyyyayay HAHAHAAAAH," and escaped from all three boys. While this was going on, Ben and Gordon couldn't help but notice (the laughter was exceedingly loud at that point). They swam towards what looked like a battle scene from the perspective of a six-year-old. Eager to join in, Gordon launched himself into the swarm of bodies. Ben followed, and now it was a true free-for-all. Nobody had any idea who they were wrestling, or tickling, or whatever. Gabriel had his eyes on Luiz and was tickling the boy's lower tummy like crazy, but that was about the only thing that was certain. James tried grabbing onto someone else's tummy. Gordon had at least two legs in his grasp. Ben found himself at the very centre of all this and could've sworn that all ten hands of the five other boys were on him somehow. It was all rather chaotic, to say the least.

Calvin and Markus watched all of this unfold from the side of the pool.

"You think we should intervene?" asked Calvin. "They could get injured."

"At the minute, it just seems like friendly play," Markus commented, "but it could get out of hand." Suddenly a grin formed on the German's face. "I have an idea," and he whispered in Calvin's ear. Soon both men approached the boy-pile. Ben had moved out of the centre and now Gordon was the one getting ganged up on, to his ticklish delight. Calvin and Markus stood on either side of the group before closing in. Both had their arms outstretched and grasped themselves around as much of the pileup as they could.

"Hey boys!" both men yelled as they got involved in the game. Calvin did his best to focus on Luiz, as he remembered Conor telling him how ticklish the Brazilian was, while Markus had Ben in his hands. The two of them shifted their hands to feel as much boy skin as they could before eventually calming them down, ensuring that things didn't escalate. All six boys were out of breath, and swam to the poolside to take a rest. All of them except Gabriel, who spent more time during the boy-pile as a tickler rather than a ticklee, looked exhausted beyond comprehension. In particular, Gordon and James were panting like crazy.

***

One might wonder why the three oldest boys chose the park, something that is normally associated with younger kids. All three wanted to try out the pool, but Oliver and Josh felt as if they needed a quiet space for a little while. They had both waited until most of the other boys inevitably went to the pool before choosing the park. As for Milo, he just couldn't get Sergei out of his head. The way that he had managed to touch him at the basketball court and the way he had admired him after the game still haunted him. Now, he looked at the Belarusian tackling the climbing frame. At certain points Sergei reached up, giving Milo a glimpse of his tummy. God, what an attractive tummy he had! So smooth, so tender. He could easily imagine running his fingers all around the exposed skin, planting his lips and tongue on his belly button, drifting his hands up and down his upper body, eventually leading down to prying off his shorts...

"Milo?" Conor's voice came out of nowhere. The brunette eleven-year-old jumped out of his skin, a horrid and guilty expression etched on his face. The Scotsman sounded concerned. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I...," Milo began, "I was just admiring the view. It's pretty nice."

"Yeah, there's a reason why we chose this location. Situated deep in the New Zealand forest. I'd love to live here, in a country that actually takes care of its citizens during a pandemic. The UK is pretty shit right now. A new strain of COVID is spreading fast and now we're worse off than we were in April last year. Of course, it helps that it's summer over here. If I was rich, I would just spend my time following the summer. Six months in New Zealand and six months somewhere in Europe. Maybe Spain or Italy. They get good weather."

Milo was barely listening to Conor's ramblings. When he finally stopped talking, the American gave some vague gesture of acknowledgment before walking over behind the climbing frame and swings. He was still shaking all over. How could he have been so stupid? It was obvious that he was staring at Sergei. Conor probably knew that. Milo felt embarrassed that he was caught like that. He felt so exposed, as if his biggest secret had just been inadvertently revealed to the whole world. He just wished that he could turn himself invisible and not be here anymore.

Oliver and Josh started pushing themselves on the swings. Like Milo, they also seemed to be dealing with confusing feelings. However, unlike Milo, they didn't feel so guilty about them. Oliver reached out to hold Josh's hand, to which the blond American reached out in response. They swung together, happy as two boys could be.

"So," pondered Josh, "about what happened at the lake….” He looked like he wanted to continue but couldn’t find the right words.

Oliver smiled. "I know, that was sweet," he said while nuzzling his fingers around Josh’s hand. By now it was obvious to both boys that there was a connection developing. Ever since he fully accepted himself as genderfluid, Oliver was no longer afraid of expressing himself to others. And in this case, that confidence paid off.

The two of them continued to enjoy each other's company. They got off the swings and were about to get more intimate when they noticed that Milo was sitting on the ground, his head hanging.

"I think we should talk to him," Josh suggested. As if on cue, Conor walked up to Milo and sat beside him.

"I knew you didn't look too good earlier," he opened with. "Seriously, Milo, you can tell me anything, you know that. That's why we're here. It's our job to make sure that you're doing alright and having a good time."

Milo slowly turned round. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure? Because you seem to be bothered..."

"It's just some stupid thing, okay?” Milo turned from where he was sitting. “None of your damn business!" He instantly regretted blurting that out and began to retreat again. "Sorry…look…you wouldn’t understand, okay?”

Conor put his arm around Milo's shoulder. "Milo, it doesn't matter how complicated it is. I'm all open. I won't judge you. Nobody here will." At this point, Oliver and Josh had moved around to sit next to Milo.

“I just…I have these…uh…,” the boy stuttered as he looked towards the climbing frame. Sergei was still there. “These…thoughts….”

Conor noticed that Milo was looking at Sergei. “Oh, I see. Well, that’s nothing...”

“NO!” Milo cut him off. “I’m not a creep, I swear! Oh god, you think I’m a creep now.” Milo started sobbing as he buried his face in his hands.

Conor hated seeing his boys like this. "Milo, I don't see you as a creep. Nobody here does. Nobody here should feel ashamed for feeling a certain way. Nobody here should feel as if they have to hide something for fear of rejection. I don't care what sort of feelings that you have: you're still human and you deserve just as much respect as anyone else. And come on, you're only eleven! You still have plenty of time to accept your feelings. You still have your whole life ahead of you. Don't feel as if you have to throw it away."

"Conor is right," Oliver added as he sat beside Milo, "and I know how you feel. I think I was seven or eight when I realised that I was different. I was just as scared as you, only wearing girls’ clothes and makeup in my room. When I wore a dress outside for the first time, I kept getting looks. People probably thought that I was strange. But you know what? To hell with those people. I didn't ask to be genderfluid. I didn't ask to not feel completely like a boy or a girl. That's just who I am. And the feelings that you have are just who you are. So don't feel bad about them."

Josh had asked Oliver about this beforehand, so he knew it was okay to say: "You know, I was a bit shy, but then Oliver…,” he trailed off and gazed deep into the brunette’s eyes. Oliver responded by nuzzling Josh’s neck with the side of his head. “If you’re a creep, then we’re all creeps!”

"Hiding away feelings like that is tough," Oliver continued reassuringly, "and opening up to people you trust can be a huge weight off your shoulders."

Milo lifted his head up, wiping away some of his tears. Indeed, he looked, and felt, as if a heavy weight really had just been lifted off his shoulders. After a long sigh and a few more sniffs, he started, “Yes…I finally opened up. Thanks for helping me.” His breathing became easier. “Ugh, now I feel a little silly.”

"Don't feel silly!" Conor exclaimed. "It's understandable if you've been keeping it to yourself for all this time." _And if only he knew_ , Conor thought to himself, _if only they all knew how Calvin, Markus and I felt towards all of these boys. Maybe I should tell them, live up to my own example...no, that's pushing it too far. Society isn't quite there yet._ “But you have no reason to feel silly or guilty. You are not alone.”

The four of them got together in a group hug, with Milo at the centre. The brunette couldn't believe it. He had just told them his deepest, darkest secret, something he never even dreamed that he would do, and they accepted him! They still wanted to be his friend! He was elated, on cloud nine. They were all happy for Milo, who whispered the last two words that came out of Conor’s mouth: “Not alone.”

"Check this out!" shouted Sergei, his voice drifted from the other side of the park while the group hug continued. The Belarusian had explored the unusual looking horizontal bar. It had two straps roughly shoulder-width apart, his wrists fitting snugly in them. Sergei thought that it would be fun to fasten both of his wrists into the straps. Now he just stood there, pretending he was captured by some rival faction. And that they were going to interrogate him for information. Little did he know that something similar was actually about to happen, and that he had just made Milo's dream come true. At least partly.

Conor was the first to hear Sergei's voice and walked over to where the boy was at. He found the situation rather amusing: a little boy playing tie up games and possibly getting a thrill out of it. He chuckled at his childhood memories of doing likewise. Milo's reaction, on the other hand, was a lot more immense. He concealed it as much as possible, but he was feeling that tingly sensation in the pit of his stomach and his heart was pounding. Wasn't he just dreaming about touching Sergei's tummy? And here seemed to be the perfect scenario...

"Having fun?" Conor asked with a grin.

"Kinda. Just thought I'd check this out." replied Sergei.

"This reminds me of, what was it called? Cops and robbers? Looks like you're a robber who's just been caught."

"Oh yes! I think I need to stay here for a bit. Someone should guard me." He giggled away happily at this. It was all a game.

"I think Milo should guard you." He gestured to the eleven-year-old. "Go on." At this point Milo was trembling. Was he really gonna do this? He slowly walked forward, facing Sergei who had a wide grin on his face. After some hesitation, Milo sneaked his hand up Sergei's shirt and lightly tapped his belly.

"AaaaaAAAAAAA!" His reaction was immediate! Sergei jumped a few centimetres in the air and his already huge grin had somehow got larger. Milo smiled at this and had an idea. He lifted Sergei's shirt over his head and tucked it in behind his neck. Then, he placed all ten of his fingers across the boy's tummy, centred around his belly button. Milo felt Sergei shudder a little at this sensation. With no other objections, Milo started gently poking his fingers into the boy's tummy like a keyboard.

Sergei immediately started tittering. "Teheheehahahaha wwhyyyy ahahhaaa." He wriggled about as he felt Milo's fingers prod his sensitive tummy. Milo was completely overwhelmed. He was actually touching Sergei's tummy. It felt electrifying, as if he had just entered heaven. Gaining more confidence, Milo started spiralling his fingers all across the exposed boy torso which lay in front of him, from the inch of skin just above Sergei's shorts, to wiggling a finger in the boy's belly button, to moving both of his hands up from the hips to the crevices that were Sergei's underarms. Milo was having a ball.

Unbeknownst to the others, Sergei had secretly hoped that this would happen. He loved getting tickled; he asked to play tickle games at home all the time. When they all had first arrived that morning, Sergei was the first to notice the straps on those horizontal bars and immediately anticipated his chance to use them. He feared that nobody else would think to tickle him, and boy was he glad to be proven wrong. Having Milo move and slide his fingers all across his exposed body was pleasurable beyond description. If it were possible for him to never run out of breath or whatever, Sergei would happily do this all day.

"AHAHAHHHAAAAAHAAHAHAHA.......AHAHAHAHAA," The Belarusian couldn't even get a word in, he was laughing that hard. Conor wandered over and signalled to Milo.

"Perhaps it's time to give him a rest. You don't want to kill him, do you?"

"Alright," Milo nodded and retracted his hands. He could hardly complain: that was the best five minutes of his life.

"You okay there, wee lad?" Conor asked Sergei. "Not too out of puff?" The Scot decided to gently touch the boy's tummy, not enough to produce any giggles but enough to produce a smile.

"Y...yes, that was fun, actually," Sergei panted in between catching his breath. Once he calmed down, Conor heard deeper breaths coming from the boy as he caressed his still-exposed tummy. _Or maybe they were slight moans?_ , he thought to himself. He wondered a bit more about that as his right index finger was planted firmly in Sergei's belly button. Conor would have probably stayed there for a few more minutes had it not been for the happy sound of joyful boys behind him.

"What's all that laughter about?" Calvin shouted as all the boys who were in the pool now made their way towards the park. It was warm enough that none of them bothered getting changed into normal clothes and just stuck to their swim shorts. James, Jackson and Ben all raced to the climbing frame.

"I'm gonna get on top first!" shouted Jackson.

"I don't think so!" James retorted.

"You're all too slow!" exclaimed Ben as he took the lead ahead of the two Brits. "See? I made it here first!" He held his arms in a T-pose, attempting to assert as much dominance that an eight-year-old can possibly muster.

Milo had re-joined with Oliver and Josh. "So you got to tickle Sergei," Josh began, "well, did you enjoy it?"

"I...," Milo stammered, "you know...alright, yes, I did enjoy it," he finally got out. Oliver cracked up.

"Of course you did. We know you're into Sergei, right? You have this unmistakable gaze when you look at him."

Milo was startled. "Is that obvious?"

"He's joking, Milo," Josh clarified as Oliver laughed along. "And we're laughing with you, not at you. I do want to suggest something: you and Sergei are sleeping in the same pair of bunk beds tonight. Maybe you should take advantage of that? Just as Oliver and I are taking advantage of the two of us sleeping in the same pair. Just a thought."

Meanwhile, Gordon, Sergei, Gabriel and Luiz were engaged in an intensive game of tag. Gordon was it, and he sprinted like mad to catch his friends. Eventually he got Luiz, who chased down Gabriel as much as he could before realising it was futile: the Portuguese was that much fitter. Sergei fell in that bracket as well, but the Belarusian was distracted by two horizontal rectangular frames that were situated near the horizontal bars. Each frame had two straps on the top corners and another two right next to each other at the bottom. The frames had a cushioned top, implying that they were designed for someone to comfortably lay on them.

"You're it!" Luiz shouted as he tagged Sergei, making the Belarusian jump.

"Oh...hey guys," he began, indicating that he was tired of the game, "what do you think these are used for?" Given his previous experience, Sergei knew perfectly well what those frames were used for. But he wanted to gauge the other boys's reactions and entice at least one of them in getting strapped down. As much as he loved getting tickled, tickling others was also fun. And Sergei was eager to find out if these boys were at all ticklish.

"I don't know, looks kind of strange," Gabriel pondered, "like a Medieval torture device? Where they would tie you up and do things to you?"

"No way, they wouldn't put a torture device in a summer camp, would they?" asked James, sounding hilariously alarmed.

"Nah, the counsellors are too nice," Sergei reassured them, "they wouldn't torture us. Looks like something that can be used for a fun game. Anyone wanna get in?" He looked around to see if anyone would make his plan work. At first, a bit of an awkward silence, but the Luiz stepped forward.

"Uh, sure, why not?" The Brazilian climbed onto the frame and strapped his ankles in. "Here, someone put my hands in as well. I can't reach." Gabriel helped him out, and them noticed something: Luiz was clad in just a speedo. His arms were held above his head and his feet were tied directly below his body, in a sort of Y-shape. All his spots were completely exposed. Gabriel looked over to Sergei and both boys seemed to immediately pick up on what was about to happen.

Just then, Gordon decided that he wanted to join in. "Me next!" he yelled as he climbed onto the other frame, this time Sergei helping him in. Both boys were now strapped onto the frames. Gabriel and Sergei were already poised. Ben, James and Jackson had gotten down from the climbing frame and were now beside the frames, wanting to know what was happening. Even Oliver, Josh and Milo got curious and headed over. As all of this unfolded, the three counsellors were beside themselves.

"Oh boy, we're in for a treat," Calvin remarked.

"Didn't I tell you that this would happen?" said Conor gleefully. "Just you wait, Luiz will go fucking mental. He was so ticklish when I played with him this morning."

"I'm curious as to how Gordon will react," added Markus, "He seemed ticklish in the pool, but that was in a mad swarm. This is different."

Gabriel straddled his legs around Luiz; Sergei likewise with Gordon.

"What?" both boys said simultaneously. The Belarusian and the Portuguese simply grinned at each other and began tickling the front of their respective boy's tummy. What happened next was sight that truly blessed the eyes.

Gabriel was moving his fingers across as much of Luiz's body as he could, getting into every corner of his body. James and Jackson joined in, deciding to tickle Luiz's feet, with one boy at each foot. Josh stood behind him and focused on Luiz's neck and armpits, leaving Gabriel with the boy's entire tummy. Gordon found himself in a similar situation: Ben and Oliver tickled a foot each, Milo stood behind the frame to tickle his neck and underarms and Sergei had free reign over the boy's tummy. Gordon and Luiz now had forty fingers (including thumbs) travelling all over their exposed skin. Both boys looked like they were about to explode, reflexively tugging their arms and legs to protect themselves but only felt the restrictive nature of the straps. Their eyes were bulging out of their sockets. At several points, both boys threw their heads back and delved into silent laughter.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA...............................AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA................HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA."

Gabriel alternated from sliding his fingers across the bottom of Luiz’s slim tummy, to placing an index finger into the boy’s belly button while his other hand tickled the patch of skin just below the belly button. After a while, he switched it up, skittering his fingers up and down Luiz’s sides in rapid succession. His final method was to randomly scatter his fingers across the exposed tummy. Judging by the sound of his laughter, Gabriel concluded that tickling his belly button and the bit of tummy below that at the same time produced the most giggles. That was Luiz’s most ticklish area.

Sergei was enjoying tickling Gordon’s skinny tummy. He felt the South African breathe in and out in quick pulses, the skin of his tummy moving up and down against Sergei’s tickling hands. The Belarusian experimented by raking his fingers up and down on the front part of Gordon’s tummy, before spiralling his two index fingers around the boy’s shallow belly button and eventually dipping inside of it. Next, Sergei spidered up and down Gordon’s sides, from his hips to the bottom of his chest. It was hard to tell because of all the other tickles that were going on, but Sergei noted that Gordon’s belly button seemed to be his most ticklish area. It wasn’t by much, however, and the rest of his tummy was too ticklish for it to really matter.

The tickling lasted for the better part of ten minutes, but it felt like an eternity to poor Gordon and Luiz. Eventually, the tickling died down, and both were left to recover. The counsellors walked over.

"Now that was some party!" said Conor loudly. "I hope that it wasn't too distressing for you boys, was it?"

"N...no," Luiz gasped, still recovering. Gordon was panting like mad but shook his head to indicate that it wasn't distressing. It took another five minutes before both boys were fully back to their senses, during which they were unstrapped and given a quick massage.

***

After all the boys and counsellors had a shower (Milo made sure that he had his at the same time as Sergei and took full advantage of catching glimpses), they headed down for dinner. It was a barbeque: a mixture of hotdogs, burgers (vegan options for those who needed them), all kinds of fillings and pasta salad on the side. There was also a spot of watermelon, which proved to be popular.

"I think that we've been pretty successful, what do you think?" Calvin started. "All the boys had fun, they got plenty of exercise and we had our fair share of boy moments.

Markus looked on at Milo, Sergei, Oliver and Josh eating at one of the tables together. "Oh they had the best time, I have no doubt about that. I'm proud of Milo: he was able to fight through his fear of rejection and come out to us. I think that speaks volumes about the level of trust he has in us. We should be proud of that."

Conor nodded in agreement at all this, but something was still on the back of his mind. "You know, the day still isn't over. And, if you've been paying attention, a lot of these boys have been learning a few things, both about themselves and each other. I think that we can expect some interesting developments tonight," he said with a wink.

***

The sun was beginning to set. The boys had enjoyed some time out in the park after dinner. Ben and Jackson wanted to be tickled on the frames and got gang-tickled by everyone else, to their delight. And all of the boys had a turn on the horizontal bars. Even the counsellors, which led to everyone learning that Conor was surprisingly ticklish for an adult (some of the boys previously thought that adults weren't ticklish). Eventually it was time for bed. Teeth brushed, pyjamas on and all the boys sitting on their beds. The counsellors walked out to give the boys some time to get to sleep. Now, the adventure could have all ended there. The boys had experienced the fun of camp. They had taken part in various activities. They had learned new skills and made new friends. Surely, that was a suitable place to end. Except, of course, it didn't end there.

Josh climbed down from his bed and pulled Oliver's sheets over. "Wha..." began the brunette but then he understood. Josh took his time getting into the bed with Oliver, the pair of them not taking their eyes off of each other. Josh moved his arms around Oliver's shoulders, before grabbing the bit of his pyjama shirt that was behind his neck and methodically pulled the shirt over his head. Oliver leaned in and began to kiss the blond American, first on the cheek, then on the lips. At the same time, the brunette tucked his arms underneath Josh’s pyjama shirt and slowly moved his hands up, removing the shirt in the process. Josh responded to Oliver’s kissing by nuzzling the front of his partner’s neck with the top of his head, slowly moving down to his chest. In addition Josh moved his hands lower, grasping Oliver's waist as he moaned a little. He then moved up again to kiss Oliver's neck, only to move down again and kiss his chest. While alternating between these two places, Josh’s hands gently touched the Canadian's erection through his pyjama shorts. After fondling it a few times, Josh began to push Oliver’s shorts down, exposing his erect cock. He moaned some more he held the brunette’s pecker in his hand. Realising how pleasurable that this felt, Oliver did the same to Josh, pushing his shorts down and handling his erection. Now both boys were kissing and nuzzling each other’s faces and necks on the top and clutching each other’s cocks further down. This continued for a while, the moaning getting louder and the thrusting getting more intense. It was Josh who climaxed first, the boy with the long blond hair gasping and moaning as Oliver jacked him off.

The rest of the boys noticed this and could only follow their example. Gordon clambered down to Ben's bed. As if in anticipation, Ben had already removed his pyjamas, had his sheet pulled down and his hands on his pillow as he anticipated the South African. Gordon was transfixed by this feast for the eyes, checking out Ben from top to bottom: his brown hair ruffled by the pillow; his delicious-looking nipples; his skinny, silky tummy, his smooth, hairless pecker. Gordon moved over and straddled Ben's legs, leaned in to touch his body. He slowly spidered his fingers across Ben's bare tummy, sliding them across his sides and his chest. Ben wriggled a little in response but kept his cool. Now Gordon couldn’t ignore how scrumptious Ben’s skin looked, brought his head down and started licking and nibbling into the Swiss’s belly button. Ben started softly moaning as Gordon moved his mouth up the boy’s torso and onto Ben’s neck. This allowed Ben to reach out to his partner’s pyjama shirt, pulling it off him. Now it was Ben’s turn to admire Gordon’s skinny tummy as he caressed the South African’s exposed skin, causing the freckled-face tyke’s pecker to visibly grow in his pyjama shorts. Having noticed this, Ben moved his caressing fingers down in between Gordon’s legs. Soon, Gordon gently collapsed beside his partner, his mouth now moving down past Ben’s belly button and stopped just before his cock. Feeling the erection on his chin, Gordon slowly moved his lips onto it. Ben was moaning and gasping like never before, and Gordon wasn’t far behind.

Milo was nervous. He knew what was coming. Sergei dropped down and pulled the sheets over. "Ready?" he asked. Milo gulped, then nodded. Sergei climbed onto the bed and snuggled up beside Milo, slithering his arms up the brunette’s shirt. He signalled to Milo that he should lift his arms up so Sergei could lift his pyjama shirt up more easily. Now that Milo’s bare torso was exposed, Sergei started sliding his hands across Milo’s back and sides, periodically moving his hands onto his partner’s tummy. Milo thought of all the anguish that his feelings had caused him, all of the guilt and shame that he had bottled up over the past couple of months. Then he thought of how he had finally opened up to his friends and how they accepted him. Milo cherished these thoughts, which made the sensation of Sergei running his fingers across his tummy all the more pleasurable. Finally, he worked up the confidence needed to play his part and moved in to kiss the Belarusian. But Sergei smiled and indicated to Milo that he ought to move down. _This is not happening_ , he thought. But it was. Eventually he went for it. He pulled Sergei's pyjama shorts down and planted a kiss on his belly button. Milo moved down, edging closer until Sergei's erect cock was in his mouth. Yes, this was really happening. Not a dream, but reality. _This is what heaven tastes like_ , Milo thought as he received Sergei's dry humps. Both boys started humping faster, with Sergei’s moans getting louder. As the thrusting continued, Milo made Sergei climax and soaked in the final few precious thrusts of the Belarusian’s stiff erection.

Next up were the two blond Brits. Jackson looked down from his bunk and saw James laying there in anticipation, his pyjama shirt already off allowing Jackson to admire the slim yet puffy tummy that was within his view removed his shirt before snuggling in beside James. In a daze, Jackson stepped down from his bed and stroked James’s hair, before sliding into his bed. James grabbed both of Jackson’s sleeves, gently but firmly, and pulled his shirt over his head. The two of them hugged their arms around the other's torso, spiralling their fingers across each other’s tummies. Jackson placed his index finger in James’s deep belly button while James landed his fingers onto the lower part of Jackson’s tummy. Both boys started poking their fingers in and out of their respective places, producing faint giggles from the two of them. After some fumbling around, both boys built on the bond that they had developed on the football pitch and in the pool. They took it in turns moving in to kiss each other’s neck and tummy. James etched closer to the waistband of Jackson’s pyjama shorts and decided to pull them down using his mouth, biting into the waistband and slowly pulling them down, revealing Jackson’s pecker. James was pleased to see that Jackson already had a full erection, who decided on another tactic and used his toes to pull down James’s shorts, showcasing that he too had a full erection. Now both boys started stroking the other’s pecker like crazy, faster and faster as they delved into some serious moaning. It was unclear which of them reached orgasm first, but it didn’t take long for that to happen: their small, sensitive, seven-year-old cocks had never experienced such overwhelming stimuli before.

Gabriel looked up to Luiz, indicating for him to come down. The Portuguese had remembered how the Brazilian had reacted when getting tickled on the frame, and had an idea. While removing his pyjamas, showing his naked, athletic body to the seven-year-old, Gabriel moved the sheets over. Luiz was about to get in, then decided to remove his own pyjamas so the fun could start sooner. Then he snuggled in beside Gabriel and began to run his fingers along the mop of blond hair that lay before him. Gabriel did the same, running his fingers through Luiz’s shorter, but just as blond, hair. Now Gabriel slid his fingers down Luiz’s back, before darting them across his sides and onto his belly button. Having witnessed just how sensitive this area was to Luiz, Gabriel started wriggling his index finger in the boy's belly button and drummed his fingers on the bit of tummy just below the belly button, as if the tummy was a keyboard. At first, Luiz was giggling, but then Gabriel interlocked his legs with the Brazilian’s and started darting his fingers across the tops of Luiz’s thighs, as well as his tummy. Luiz started moaning like a maniac and Gabriel enjoyed watching the boy’s little pecker grow into an erection, much like how his own cock was growing. Gabriel hinted to Luiz, who then reached his hand to touch Gabriel’s cock. The Portuguese gasped and had his moans elicited from Luiz’s fondling. He then returned the favour, placing his fingers on the seven-year-old erect cock, stroking it, bringing forth more moans from the boy. In the back of his mind, Luiz knew that he had felt something similar when he was tickled earlier. Although this time, the feelings were much more pronounced as he reached his climax.

Calvin, Markus and Conor saw absolutely everything unfold from the window. All ten boys had orgasmed to their fullest extent and now lay collapsed on their respective bottom bunk.

"Should we wake them up?" Calvin suggested. "Maybe bring half of the boys to their proper beds."

"I'm not so sure. I think they're just fine the way they are," commented Markus.

Conor was still gazing at all the sleeping boys. Having not yet fully processed what he had just witnessed, he said with a smile, "Same again next New Zealand summer?"

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that I've only described a single day's worth of activities, when summer camps normally last a bit longer than that. The boys are supposed to be here for a while, but there's only so much that I can fit into one story! Hopefully I can get round to possibly writing some more stories based on this setting, involving only a selection of the characters at a time.


End file.
